STILL
by Izumi Zai3
Summary: (For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & Eternal) Dulu sekali. Aku pernah dengar. Kalau seseorang akan mati dia akan melihat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidup. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah omong kosong.


_This is a fanfic dedicated to #SDIFamily, __Reloves__, and Kyori SasoDei._

_Celebrate SasoDei event: D.E.A.R._

_Themes: – _

STILL

###

_Tawamu adalah hal berharga dari dirimu yang selalu ingin kulihat tiap detik dalam hidupku. Ketika kau tertawa seakan semua beban yang terpikul dipundakku sedikit berkurang. Senyum ceria di bibir itu. Mata azure yang cerah itu. Aku selalu berusaha membuat semuanya tetap terpatri di wajahmu. Kapanpun. Dimanapun. Bagaimanapun keadaannya._

_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Rasanya mustahil aku bisa melalui hari-hari ke depan tanpa hadirmu di sisiku. Saat kau senang, sedih, gelisah, takut, bingung. Aku selalu ingin ada di sana. Di sisimu. Melindungimu. Memberimu sebuah pelukan hangat. Membisikan sederet kata menenangkan. Agar kau tahu bahwa aku selalu ada di sana. Bersamamu._

_Aku suka melihatmu marah dan cemburu jika itu karena aku. Aku tidak ingin setetes air mata memudarkan keindahan matamu. Sekalipun kau bilang muak dan akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak peduli. Karena apapun yang kau katakan. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat selalu. Kau selalu ada di hatiku._

_Untuk hal itu kau tidak perlu tanya mengapa. Aku tidak butuh yang namanya alasan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena semua alasanku ada pada dirimu. Kaulah alasan untuk diriku ini. Cukup kau dan hanya dirimu. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain bisa memilikimu dan bersamamu. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau, Dei. Selalu. Hari demi hari. Selamanya._

#

Dengung mesin-mesin yang saling bersaing. Sirine ambulan yang bergema di jalan siang membuat para pengemudi dan kendaraannya mengalah dan memberi ruang untuk mobil darurat itu. Kecepatan diatas normal di antara puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kendaraan. Di dalam sana terbaring seorang pria sekarat dengan segala perjuangan alam bawah sadarnya untuk tetap bernapas.

Darah segar merah pekat semerah rambutnya menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan sudah sulit membedakan yang mana darah dan rambut pria itu. Matanya terpejam erat seolah ada gembok yang menguncinya rapat-rapat. Napasnya yang terbantu oleh alat medis sangat lemah. Kedua kakinya dipasangi gips pertanda alat gerak bawahnya itu patah.

Para petugas medis yang duduk di sekelilingnya memasang wajah serius bercampur panik. Setiap orang dari mereka mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran pria yang terbaring itu. Semuanya telah mencoba membuat kondisi tragis pria itu membaik. Namun semua usaha mereka berhasil nihil. Tidak satupun dari pertolongan mereka mengubah barang setitik keadaannya. Setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha.

"Hei! Kau itu mengemudikan ambulan atau bis karya wisata sih?" teriak seorang dari petugas di sana.

Sang supir menjawab ketus, "Aku sedang berusaha, bodoh. Diam dan urus saja korban kecelakaan itu!"

"Keadaannya parah. Aku sangsi kalau dia bisa bertahan." Komentar salah satu di antara mereka.

Semua petugas di sana mengangguk kecuali sang pengemudi.

"Apa sudah ada yang menghubungi keluarganya?"

Seorang petugas wanita menggeleng. "Belum."

"Handphone korban hancur. Tetapi polisi menemukan kartu identitasnya jadi mungkin mereka akan mencari rumahnya." Jawab petugas di sebelahnya.

"Kudengar tadi namanya Akasuna Sasori." Lanjut petugas tadi sambil menatap tubuh penuh luka Sasori.

#

Dengan langkah tergesa seakan diburu waktu, seorang pria pirang memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Matanya menatap sekeliling was-was. Kakinya melangkah setengah berlari tak tentu arah. Dia kemudian berhenti di meja resepsionis.

"Dimana ruang operasinya?" tanyanya cepat.

"Di ujung lorong ini lalu belok kanan." Jawab perawat di sana sambil menunjuk lorong rumah sakit yang penuh dengan lalu lalang pasien, perawat, dokter, ataupun keluarga pasien.

Pria pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan padanya tadi. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sedikit demi sedikit keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya yang tertutup poni. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut cemas luar biasa dan tegang.

Sesaat setelah sampai di depan ruang operasi, dia menghela napas panjang lalu terduduk di kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Berkali-kali ia menatap ruang operasi itu. Berkali-kali pula ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk berdoa.

"Danna." Bisiknya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. "Bertahanlah."

#

_**Dulu sekali. Aku pernah dengar. Kalau seseorang akan mati dia akan melihat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidup.**_

_**Aku yang dulu berpikir bahwa hal itu hanyalah omong kosong. Mana bisa orang yang sekarat melihat atau bahkan berhalusinasi. Tak masuk akal.**_

_**Tetapi sekarang**____**aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah omong kosong. Hal itu bukanlah takhayul ataupun bualan. Karena sekarang aku sendiri mengalaminya. Aku melihat hal-hal yang pernah kulalui selama ini bersama Deidara.**_

"_Danna! Danna! Lihat ini!" teriak Deidara tanpa peduli dia sedang berada di pertokoan yang ramai dan orang-orang sedang menatapnya heran._

"_Hm?" jawab Sasori singkat begitu berada di sisi pria pirang itu._

"_Ini. Bukankah anak anjing itu lucu?" Deidara tersenyum kelewat ceria sembari menunjuk anak anjing kecil di dalam sebuah kandang._

_Sasori memandangi sebentar wajah gembira Deidara ketika bermain dengan anak anjing itu. Setelahnya mata hazel milik Sasori menatap anak anjing berwarna putih itu lagi._

"_Kau menginginkannya?"_

_Deidara tertegun lalu tertawa pelan._

"_Danna pernah bilang tidak suka binatang peliharaan 'kan? Mana mungkin aku meminta anak anjing begini."_

_Deidara tertawa lagi. Sasori pun hanya diam. Dia diam untuk menikmati momen dimana dia bisa melihat tawa dan senyum indah milik Deidara. Dia ingin senyum itu. Tawa itu. Selalu menghiasi wajah orang yang ia cintai._

_Di antara rintik hujan siang itu, Deidara masih tetap diam terpaku di tempatnya. Satu milimeterpun tubuhnya tidak bergeser dari sisi makam ayah dan ibunya. Hujan yang turun semakin deras. Tetapi pria pemilik mata azure itu masih di sana. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh bersamaan dengan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh di atas pusara kedua orang tuanya._

_Sebuah payung kemudian menaunginya. Deidara pun memalingkan muka untuk melihat siapa orang yang memayunginya. Dia bisa lihat Sasori menunjukkan guratan kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya._

"_Kau bisa sakit kalau di sini terus. Ayo, kita pulang." Bujuk Sasori._

_Entah mengapa Deidara kembali menangis. "Ibu... ayah..."_

_Kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuh Deidara. Sasori memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat._

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ingat, masih ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu."_

_Sasori berbisik pelan di telinga Deidara. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh basah Deidara. Pria berambut merah itu ingin Deidara yang mesih menangis di pelukannya tahu. Dia ada di sana. Apapun yang terjadi._

_Deidara berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Sasori. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil panjang dan dan menghentak-hentak. Dia langsung memasuki kamar bernomor 805 dan kemudian mengunci diri._

"_Dasar playboy! Pria brengsek menyebalkan. Dasar pembohong!"_

_Deidara berteriak di dalam kamarnya sambil memukuli bantal tidurnya._

"_Aku benci kau Sasori!" teriaknya._

_Bantal malangnya kembali menjadi sasaran amarahnya. Deidara membuang bantalnyayang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya sembarangan. Dia lalu menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Masih terbayang olehnya kejadian yang baru berlangsung setengah jam yang lalu. Di depan matanya dia melihat Sasori memeluk seorang perempuan. Tidak hanya itu, yang lebih membuatnya panas adalah perempuan itu merupakan sahabatnya, Konan._

"_Deidara!"_

_Ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya dan teriakan keras memanggil namanya membuatnya terperanjat. Ketika sadar siapa yangberteriak dan menggedor kamarnya dia kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur._

"_Deidara!" teriak Sasori sekali lagi._

"_Aku sudah tidur!" sahut Deidara dari dalam kamar._

"_Bodoh! Jangan bertindak kekanakan dan cepat buka pintunya!"_

_Kali ini Sasori mengetuk pintu di depannya lebih keras bahkan nyaris mendobraknya._

"_Pergi kau! Dasar pria brengsek!"_

"_Dengar dulu penjelasanku, bodoh! Jangan asal menyimpulkan sesuka hatimu."_

_Deidara menggeram kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa keras kepalanya Sasori. Pokoknya dia tidak mau dengar apapun dari Sasori. Tidak akan._

"_Aku tidak mau!"_

_Sasori berdecak pelan. Kekasih pirangnya yang sedang cemburu itu mulai bertingkah kekanakan._

"_Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Konan. Mana bisa aku merebut calon istri orang lain? Lagi pula aku hanya mencintaimu, Dei. Hanya ada kau di hatiku."_

_Sasori menghela napas. Setidaknya dia sudah bilang, entah Deidara mendengarnya atau tidak. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Hanya Deidara orang yang dicintainya dan ada di hatinya. Sedangkan Deidara wajahnya sudah bak kepiting goreng balado di dalam kamar. Dia dengan bodohnya lupa bahwa Konan akan menikah dengan Pein bulan depan dan Sasori membantu mereka untuk dekorasi tempat resepsinya._

_Perlahan pintu kamar Deidara terbuka dan dibaliknya sang pemilik kamar muncul dengan wajah menunduk._

"_Maaf, Danna. Aku sudah-"_

_Kalimat Deidara seketika terpotong karena Sasori tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Baka," bisiknya._

"_Danna, kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Deidara tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua sedang bersantai di apartemen mereka._

_Sasori menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya di depan laptop._

"_Apa perlu alasan untuk hal itu?" tanya Sasori balik._

_Deidara ce__m__berut begitu__ mendapat__ jawaban yang tidak diharapkan._

"_Pasti banyak perempuan atau bahkan laki-laki yang mau jadi pacarmu. Tetapi kenapa kau memilihku?"_

_Kali ini mata hazel Sasori menatap mata azure Deidara dalam. Hal itu membuat seketika Deidara memerah._

"_Karena kau. Semua alasanku ada di dirimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu bersamaku."_

_Sasori menyentuh pipi merah Deidara lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan. " Selalu dan selamanya."_

#

_**Aku bisa mendengarnya. Ya, aku mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku.**_

"Danna! Danna!"

_**Aku mendengarnya. Tetapi dimana dia?**_

"Buka matamu, Danna!"

_**Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya.**_

"Danna! Bangun!"

_**Dia menangis? Kenapa? Karena aku?**_

_**Dei, aku di sini. Apa kau tidak melihatku?**_

_**Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Deidara tidak bisa melihatku?**_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Danna. Kumohon bangunlah."

_**Siapa yang meninggalkanmu, bodoh? Aku ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melinggalkanmu.**_

_**Aku benci diriku ini. Aku membuatnya menangis dan aku tidak bisa memeluknya ketika dia menangis. Aku benar-benar payah.**_

"Aku mencintaimu, Danna. Jangan pergi!"

"_**Aishiteru yo, Deidara."**_

"_**Sayonara."**_

###

Aloha~

Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfiksi Naruto khususnya SasoDei. Kali ini saya bikin fic ini untuk event SasoDei bulan September, yaitu D.E.A.R.

Dimana event ini berporos pada "Eternal love in fleeting lives" dan "One lifetime isn't enough". Awalnya saya gak ada ide buat nulis tapi begitu denger lagu ONE OK ROCK-Wherever You Are jadi ada inspirasi dan inilah hasilnya. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya... _ don't be mad with my ending._

_Give me some review for this fic. So, I will know what do you think about my fanfiction._ (Zaisan Izumi)


End file.
